


Not All That Bad

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Late Night Conversations, M/M, and yes all his friends make fun of him for it, yes taeyong named his dog after himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: Yuta might have gotten just a bit too drunk, but that doesn’t stop him from being his usual self.





	Not All That Bad

If it wasn’t for the echoing crash he heard from his backyard, Taeyong would still be asleep by now. Okay, that was slightly a lie seeing that he had been writing lyrics and refused to sleep until he finished the second verse. 

Taeyong wanted to assume it was his dog that caused the sudden ruckus, but his mind, of course, tricked him into believing there was now a murderer in his backyard. 

What he found was quite possibly worse, but thankfully not life-threatening.

With a lamp that he hurriedly grabbed off the coffee table in hand, Taeyong threw open his back door and shone his phone’s flashlight into the dark. Creaks coming from the cold wood under his bare feet, he forced himself to trek further into his pitch black yard.

“H-hello?” Taeyong’s voice was barely audible even in the silence. “TY, are you causing trouble back here?” Slowly walking over to the dog house he made for TY a few months ago, he spotted a figure slumped against the small structure. Although the lamp was starting to hurt his arm, he gripped it tighter and made his way over to something he wish he didn’t have to come close to. 

“What a good deggieee,” slurred the obviously drunk guy who was happily petting Taeyong’s dog in the dead of night. At the very least, TY was enjoying the sudden attention. The man looked over at the bright light that was slowly approaching him, squinting when the light went straight into his eyes. 

Taeyong let out a sigh of relief but also frustration. The man before him was not a murderer but looked to be a drunk college student. He was wearing a black pair of track pants and a white tank top that was slowly starting to slip off his shoulders. His dyed brown hair was slightly covering his eyes and his smile was something that could quite possibly kill. It might have even had an effect on Taeyong if it weren’t the most ridiculous situation he had ever been in. 

“What the frick dude. What the hell are you doing?” Taeyong stood before the other, hand on his hip with a disapproving look and an urge to hit the guy over the head with the lamp anyways. The other only smiled, looked at TY, and patted the dog on the head before looking back at Taeyong. 

“Degs are just great,” the boy snickered, harshly slurring his words. Soon after, the brown-haired boy’s face contorted into something that Taeyong couldn’t understand until it was too late. Slightly warm liquid spilled from the boy’s mouth and onto Taeyong’s bare feet. If there was a moment that Taeyong didn’t want to exist most, he’d chose this one. Holding back a scream and vomit of his own, Taeyong looked down at the boy who was now wiping his mouth and slurring something he believed was an apology but he wasn’t quite sure. As quick as he could, Taeyong ran over to the hose and sprayed his feet with the highest setting the freezing cold water would allow. 

The thousands of stars visible above him felt as though as they were mocking him. Far away from everything, shining brightly, and most of all, quite possibly already dead. Was it possible to amputate your feet by yourself? If it was, Taeyong would’ve already done it by now. Even with his feet being washed clean, he felt like the vomit was still there. The lamp he’d brought out had now been forgotten next to the dog house where TY had now fallen back asleep. The usual annoying sounds of the crickets hiding in the bushes and the water spraying his feet filled Taeyong’s ears instead of the thumps that came from stranger finding his way into the house. 

Wiping the stray tears from his eyes, Taeyong went back to the spot where the guy had now disappeared from. Mumbling ‘thank god’ under his breath, he climbed the stairs back to his house only to find the stranger now curled up on his couch. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me right now,” was the only thing Taeyong could say before just giving up. Going back to his room and locking his door, just in case, he threw himself into his bed, face hitting the pillow. Taeyong wished he could disappear. Why of all places did this guy choose his house to go to? It was one of the smallest houses on the block. The gate surrounding his house had to be much taller than the stranger as well. How the hell did this guy get over the fence? Thoughts flooding his mind and sleep getting the best of him, he soon slipped into dreamland where thankfully not even the stranger managed to bug him. 

9:00 in the morning. It was 9:00 in the morning and Taeyong completely forgot he told his friend he’d treat them to breakfast at 8:30 because he lost a bet. The bet was something even Taeyong knew he couldn’t win but did for the fun of it because no one beats Doyoung at charades. There’s something about that kid's mind that could turn what looked like a butterfly into a firefighter and get the correct answer. Taeyong got the worst partner as well. Taeil was like an old man trying to pick up the pocket change he accidentally dropped. He was completely hopeless. Meaning, he can’t tell a dragon from a pencil even if you spelled it out for him. The most confusing part of this situation is that Doyoung wanted breakfast at such an ungodly time. Taeyong couldn’t tell if it was Doyoung knew he always went to be so late at night or because Doyoung actually enjoyed being up at this time of day. 

At least 30 texts messages and 5 phone calls later, Taeyong was about to run out the door when he caught sight of the stranger from last night sitting on the couch, groaning and holding his head in his hands. Walking over to him, Taeyong tapped him on the shoulder and gave him somewhat of a death glare. Pulling his head up slowly, the stranger looked confusingly at Taeyong while trying his best to control his massive headache.

“Who the hell are you,” the stranger groaned once more, “and where the hell am I?”

Heaving a sigh, Taeyong texted Doyoung telling him he’d need just a few more minutes and looked down at the stranger. 

“I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then 15 minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night.”

The stranger soon let out a laugh. Even through the throbbing pain in his head and the fact he didn’t have any clue where he was, he found the situation to be quite comical. Standing up, the stranger put out his hand. Taeyong, not finding the situation funny in any way, didn’t accept his “gracious” offer.

“The name’s Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto. My dorm had a huge party last night since finals were over, which means there was lots of beer, and I drank until I couldn't see straight. How I ended up in your backyard, I can’t really be sure. Probably saw your dog or some shit and really wanted to pet him. Sorry about your feet though, that wasn’t intentional. Just a side effect of, ya know, being shitface drunk and all.” Yuta was still trying his best not to die on the spot from the pain of just keeping his eyes open. Taeyong noticed his uneasiness and told him to sit back down and brought him a glass of water and some aspirin. After all, he may hate this guy but he’s not a monster. Hangovers are one of the worst things on the planet especially considering Yuta ended up somewhere unimaginable. Getting another text, he realized he had to go before Doyoung literally tore his head off. He was too impatient for his own good and Taeyong knew, no matter what, he’d be nagged the entire time at the restaurant. 

“Okay, introductions are over, you got your medicine and everything’s all good. As much as I enjoyed this talk, I really have to go before my friend kills me.” Rushing Yuta out the door, Taeyong was about to get in his car and take off until he noticed Yuta hovering behind him. Turning around, Taeyong felt uneasy at Yuta’s sweet smile. 

“Maybe… we could hang out sometime,” Yuta awkwardly asked while rubbing the nape of his neck. Taeyong could feel every cell in his body saying no yet he felt the weird compulsion to go against what they were telling him. Standing there for a moment, he knew it’d be best to avoid this mess of a guy.

“You threw up on my feet and came into my house uninvited and now you want to hang out?” 

Yuta refused to lift his head and look Taeyong in the eye but was determined to get what we wanted. “You seem pretty cool and you have the face, of like, a Greek god, so why not?” Yuta was stumbling over his words while trying not to notice the way Taeyong’s jacket was slipping off his shoulder.

“No,” was all Taeyong could mutter trying his best to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. 

“Looks like I’ll have to come back tomorrow night, preferably even drunker than before,” Yuta snickered. Finally looking Taeyong in the eye, he noticed the frustration his words caused the boy before him.  
Everything that happened last night flashed before his eyes and all Taeyong knew is that he didn’t want to be put in that situation again.

“Okay, fine! Here’s my number so don’t even think about coming again tonight.” Typing his number into Yuta phone, he sent the boy off with a frown and got into his car. Before he took off to meet up with Doyoung, as much as he wish he didn’t have to, he already received a text from who he only could assume to be Yuta. 

Unknown Number: Don’t miss me too much, I’ll be back soon. ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't think I've ever written something this long before, so I'm quite happy with myself. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
